Sandokan
Sandokan is a trilogy of Italian animated series that was based on the famous fictional novel of the same name by Italian novelist, Emilo Salgari. It consists on three seasons, including Sandokan: The Tiger of Malaysia, Sandokan 2: The Tiger Roars Again and also the third and final season, Sandokan 3: The Two Tigers, plus it was distributed by Mondo TV and it contains 104 episodes. Sypnoses 'Sandokan: The Tiger of Malaysia' The first season starts a story about Sandokan, who still knows nothing about his past, living in teaming in Singapore with his faithful, and wise old teacher, Macassar. One night, he dreams about what happened to his family, that were slaughtered as they slept. Sandokan was the only survivor and he is now ready to set out to look for the man who can tell him what he wants to know about his past, the evil, ruthless, villainous and intelligent governor, James Brooke. In his quest for the truth, the young man goes to sea as a ship's boy on a steamer bound for Labuan. During the journey, he meets the man who is to become his best friend and inseparable companion during thousands of adventures, Yanez, a wanderer from Portugal along with his pet chameleon, Paco. It is him who saves Sandokan from the trap set by the Governor in the hope of eliminating this young man who wants to know too much. The other big friend of Sandokan is Kammamuri, a ten-year-old Indian boy, who becomes the intrepid companion of his adventures. During a foray into enemy territory, Sandokan meets Marianne, James Brooke's niece, and in spite of the many obstacles to their relationship, the two young people fall in love. From now on, Marianne shares Sandokan's exciting and adventurous life and proves herself to be both daring and clever. The island of Mompracem is their beloved hideout and with some pirates called "The Tigers of Malaysia", but they manage to withstand much powerful enemies thanks to the force of their sentiments. Friendship, loyalty, courage, love, while their enemies are motivated by the thirst for power, by greed, jealousy and envy. The Tigers of Malaysia scour the world while dodging James Brooke, help Kammamuri‘s older brother free his love from a new enemy Suyodhana, avoid pirates and old enemies, and defeat James Brooke and Sandokan reclaims his throne. 'Sandokan 2: The Tiger Roars Again' In this second new season that was set in Borneo, India, and southern China, the young Sandokan, who has since became Rajah of Kiltar, along with his faithful comrades Yanez and his chameleon Paco, the sweet Marianne, and the young Kammamuri, find themselves confronting two new enemies who threaten peace in the Oriental territories. The new first new enemy is known as The White Rajah. With his face mysteriously covered by a porcelain mask, he heads a gang of fierce (former) ex-jailbirds, of which the giant Mati, the Japanese Ushitora and the acrobat Kien Koa serve as his right-hand men. The second enemy is Nazima, the new priestess of the Tughs. She is accompanied by the bat that once had belonged to Suyodhana, as well as a terrible stone panther that moves itself as if it was made of flesh and bones. Their first quest leads them back to Raimangal and save Ada from the thugs who nearly sacrificed her in Kali’s temple. In order to defeat their foes and enemies, our group of young heroes undertakes an incredible voyage that takes them to the mountains of Assam, where Yanez again finds Surama, the Assamese princess that he had never forgotten to the forests of China, where they learn martial arts from a group of fighting monks. As their adventures build in intensity, our friends discover an underground city built under the foundations of Delhi, see an Indian train derail, witness the eruption of a volcano on Devil’s Island, take part in a clash with a ghost army, find Ada’s father, behold Kammamuri’s friendship with princess Amina, and witness the birth of the tiger cub Randi, son of Dharma. In the end, Sandokan even discovered his dangerous and mysterious adversaries’ true identities and defeat them in a final battle fought to the last drop of blood, held on the secret island that had once been Sandokan’s refuge of the mythical Mompracem. 'Sandokan 3: The Two Tigers' On the white pagoda on the island of Samurai, two thieves steal an enormous ruby mounted in a mosaic representing a tiger. Both of them proceed, unaware that the heist of the precious gem would cause the awakening of the evil forces of the perfidious Suyodhana, the wicked priest of the goddess Kali, then reduced to a green vapor able to possess both people and animals. Meanwhile, back at the Palace of Kiltar, Sandokan's sword with its tiger-shaped hilt, identical to one depicted in the mosaic of the pagoda shatters into four pieces! Our hero, along with his faithful sidekick Yanez, thus sets out for Madras in order to find a replacement for the shattered sword, only to be captured. And who has been tracking our heroes all along, but the very one responsible for the adventure in which Sandokan and Yanez traveled through Nepal, China, Thailand, and India in search of Nandaka, the perfect sword, but Suyodhana. The adventure leads Sandokan to reunite with his long-lost twin sister, Morugan. Category:Animated television series Category:Sandokan Category:Series based on novels